El villano de la historia
by blue kirito
Summary: Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tonto enano sin importar que se viera atado a otro.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El villano de la historia.**

 **.**

 **Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tonto enano sin importar que se viera atado a otro.**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **Sinbad x Judal**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo empezó todo? Es algo que Judal no recuerda muy bien, pasó y ya. Visitaba al idiota en aquel intento de reino que fundó, burlarse de sus "grandes hazañas" era muy divertido pero arruinarle sus fiestas lo era aún más. Una noche de tantas arrivó al que para entonces era su parque de atracciones. Congelar la cava de Sinbad antes del festejo era la mejor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido hasta entonces. Una vil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el sólo imaginar la cara de tarado que pondría le causaba gozo, conociéndole se equiparía a Baal para perseguirlo, él fingiría agotarse cada kilómetro, se detendría levitando una que otra vez y cuando los dedos del rey estuviesen a punto de tocarle se reiría a todo pulmón, invocaría su círculo de transporte y se largaría. Como si un simple humano fuera capaz de capturarle. Si, el crimen perfecto que se fué al traste al cruzarse en su camino con una pulga. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí enano?

\- ¿Judal-kun?

\- Así me llamo, ¿o no? Vaya pregunta más estúpida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No te mataría ser un poco original. Además, ¿me estás corriendo o qué?

\- No pero... - guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas - ¿Vienes a molestar a ojisan? - sin encontrarlas, no es como que algo funcione realmente con el oráculo.

\- ¿Qué si es así?

\- Es un día especial. Al menos hoy, ¿podrías evitar el conflicto?

\- ¿Y si no se me da la gana?

El niño frunció el ceño y adquirió gran seriedad.

\- Tendría que detenerte.

\- Ay por favor, ¿qué podrías hacer? ¿Has visto lo flacos que tienes los brazos? Estoy convencido de que con esas piernitas ni una patada me das.

\- ¡Claro que si! - ofendido.

\- Admitelo mocoso, sin magia no eres nada.

\- ¡Pues tampoco tú!

Bien, las cosas no salieron según lo planeado. Aladdin debía enojarse a tal punto que llorara como nena y escapara humillado, no se supone que le picara al devolverle el insulto, pero a juzgar por la rabia creciente en su interior es justo lo que hizo.

\- ¡¿Con quién demonios te crees que hablas?! ¡¿Que no puedo someter a un enano?!

\- ¿S-someter? ¡Y-yo no dije eso! - alarmado.

\- Pues ya veremos.

Judal le cogió con fuerza de las muñecas y con gran facilidad le alzó a unos treinta centímetros aún sujetandole.

\- ¿Ves lo fácil que es?

\- ¡Déjame ir!

\- No se me da la gana, al menos no así. Súplica.

\- ¡Judal-kun es enserio!

\- Mmm - pensativo - no~.

Si hay algo que Judal adora además de hostigar a Sinbad es poner en aprietos a Aladdin. Es más, casi podría jurar que incluso es su actividad favorita o eso pensaba cuando un rodillazo en el abdomen le sacó el aire y le obligó a liberar a la presa. ¿Por qué con él nunca es sencillo?

\- Uh mendigo enano.

Este le da la espalda y realiza algunos movimientos extraños con las manos, quizá da alivio a sus muñecas.

\- Ah ni te quejes, no pudo ser tan malo.

Aladdin se giró en silencio, se acercó a él. Judal tragó duro y por un segundo sintió algo parecido a la culpabilidad. Las muñecas estaban levemente moradas, si que la había hecho esta vez. Es más, ¿le apretó tan fuerte? Estaba seguro de que no era el caso. ¿Aladdin se hacía más inútil? Tampoco era creíble. Lo único cierto es que este le daría uno de sus clásicos sermones y no se quedaría a escuchar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Genuina preocupación es lo último que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te burlas? Lo dije con esas piernas flacas no lastimas.

\- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado - no fué mi intención pero... me asusté, pensé que me romperías los huesos.

\- ¿En verdad te sujeté tan fuerte? - asintió.

\- Supongo que tiendes a olvidar nuestra diferencia de edad. Odio admitirlo pero aún soy...

\- Un enano.

\- ¡Un niño!

La indignación en el pequeño rostro provocó algo en Judal que, golpeó la frente ajena con la palma para no entender, no quería.

\- Me jodiste la diversión. Ahí te vez.

Aladdin llevó las manos a la zona estupefacto mientras el mayor salía por la ventana para perderse a la distancia.

...

Lejos, muy lejos de Sindria es donde el sacerdote debería estar, no en el techo del palacio. No ha dejado de repasar la expresión del mocosito en su mente y cada vez le atrae con más fuerza. ¿Por qué? Se levanta dispuesto a conseguir respuestas, no es de los que se queden con la duda. Pronto pasea por un corredor tan oscuro como sus intenciones. Pero la silueta que vislumbra no es la esperada.

\- Judal - dijo este en el tono más amargo que posee.

\- Je, supongo que es uno de esos días en que todo te sale al revés. Ya que. ¿Qué onda rey idiota?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No tienen más preguntas o les gusta iniciar el interrogatorio de la misma manera?

\- ¿Interrogatorio?

\- Nah, da igual. ¿Has visto al enano?

\- ¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?

\- Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso a su majestad le interesa?

\- No eres buena compañía.

\- Oh - el joven llevó la mano al pecho, herido y casi fingiendo el llanto - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Sinbad? ¿Es que no merezco un poco de comprensión?

\- No caeré en una de tus trampas, al menos esta vez.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Quién lo diría, a veces puedes usar el cerebro.

\- ¿Te burlas de mi?

\- No~ - irónico.

\- ¡Suficiente!

El dirigente le cogió por los hombros y le estrelló brutalmente contra la pared.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele imbécil! ¡¿Qué jodidos te pasa?!

\- Estoy harto de ser tu maldito juguete. Si tienes algún problema dímelo aquí y ahora, enfrentame como un hombre.

\- ¿A puñetazos? - divertido.

\- ¿Estas acostumbrado a ellos? - curioso - Acaso Al Thamen...

Judal se liberó del agarre alejándose un par de metros, el reproche es evidente en su mirada.

\- Te encanta tocar los puntos sensibles de la gente, ¿eh?

\- Vamos, no es algo grave.

\- Cierto - sonrió - ¿Sabes que otra cosa no lo es? La fundación...

\- ¡JUDAL!

\- ¿Ves? Ah que día tan horrible. Mejor ve a que la monja te bese el trasero - salió por la ventana.

\- ¡Esto aún no termina!

...

Y de nuevo se encuentra en el techo del palacio.

Judal ha removido la varita en sus manos, dispuesto a lanzar algunas estacas de hielo pero las fuerzas le han abandonado de pronto.

\- Bastardo.

El tortuoso pasado que vivió a manos de aquella maldita organización no es algo que goce traer a la memoria. Castigos infinitos, golpes, gritos, bofetadas, días enteros sin comer o encerrado en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, ja y decir que eso era cuando estaban de buen humor. ¿Lástima? A estas alturas es inútil pero no puede evitar sentir asco de su debilidad en aquel entonces. Un mocoso que daba todo de si, tan inocente y que sólo buscaba un poco de aprobación. Que estúpido, demasiado. ¿Quién querría a un engendro que ni sus padres amaron?

\- Bueno el enano...

Gracias a él se enteró del verdadero destino de sus progenitores y de la terrible muerte que tuvieron al intentar protegerle. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. Rió amargamente al darse cuenta de lo ridículos que eran sus sueños. Su estómago gruñó, tiene horas que no come pero encontrarse con Sinbad le revolvió las tripas.

\- ¿Judal-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? - el pequeño magi que aterriza a su lado.

\- ¿Te trabaste o son las únicas frases que te sabes?

\- Claro que no, es que te imaginaba en el Imperio.

\- Esos bastardos no son mis dueños ni yo su esclavo.

\- Lo sé, son más como amigos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Amigos? Oh tendría que estar mal, más mal de la cabeza para juntarme con esos.

\- Ya veo - tomó asiento a su izquierda.

\- ¿Y tú no tendrías que andar de niñera de tu candidato?

\- ¿Alibaba-kun? Mmm, se durmió temprano, no tiene mucho aguante para el alcohol.

\- Patético~.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Tiene muchas cualidades! ¡El que no sea un borracho no significa nada!

\- Ey enano calmate, andas muy irritable.

\- Eres el que me pone de mal humor. Solamente quería platicar porque te ves triste.

\- ¿Triste?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Eh?

Aladdin recibió otro golpe en la frente que le dejó perplejo. Para cuando logró reaccionar el sacerdote ya iba de camino a Kou. Y de nuevo esos zafiros se metían como condenado veneno a su sistema.

...

El rey de Sindria despierta luego de una noche de sueño reparador. Bosteza y estira el cuerpo dejando al descubierto su desnudez al caer la sábana que hasta hace unos segundos aún le cubría. Si es que en su alma quedaba una partícula de pereza esta se esfumó junto a su dignidad al escuchar un silbido.

\- No estás nada mal idiota.

\- ¡Judal!

\- Ahorrarte la pregunta incómoda. Se me da la gana estar aquí y punto.

\- No eres bienvenido.

\- ¿Y se supone que me interese por?

\- Llamaré a los generales.

\- ¿El legendario conquistador necesita ayuda? Te haces viejo.

\- Aún soy bastante joven. Puedo irme a la cama con veinte mujeres y cumplirle a todas.

\- Oh los rumores te hacen justicia.

\- ¿Los que dicen que soy el galán de los siete mares?

\- El más grande y ególatra patán.

\- Eres un...

\- No vine a pelear.

\- Cosa rara en ti.

Judal se acercó al lecho y una vez en la base se trepó y gateó moviendo la cadera con gran maestría, como lo haría un peligroso tigre hasta colocarse en el regazo de Sinbad.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Tengo cierto interés en una persona.

\- No eres mi tipo.

\- Ni tú el mío idiota. Aún no sé hasta que punto me atrae y no quiero descubrirlo por eso tengo un trato que proponerte.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Sindria y Kou me valen. Pero sé que eres un degenerado y que hay cosas que deseas hacer y no has podido. Juguemos.

\- ¿Qué ganas?

\- Si todo sale bien no pensar en esa persona.

\- ¿No sería mejor que hablaran las cosas?

\- Ahora das consejos je. Hay seres que no importa lo que ocurra no están destinados, como tu y el unicornio. Debió doler que eligiera a Kouen.

Sinbad le cogió con fuerza del mentón y besó bruscamente para luego morderle y hacerle sangrar.

\- Pagarás con creces todo lo que me has hecho Judal, eres mío.

\- Ja ja ja ¡Ja ja ja ja!

...

El sacerdote camina furioso en dirección a la cocina. Tiene hambre y la cintura le duele horrores. Más que simple y vulgar sexo con Sinbad fué como un castigo. Al menos dejó de pensar en Aladdin o era así hasta que esa chillona vocecita taladró sus oídos con un:

\- ¡Judal-kun!

Fué tan irritante que bien podría jurar que tenía resaca sin tomar una sola gota de licor.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Fui al mercado con Mor-san y mirando algunas cosas me acordé de ti. Toma - le extendió una bolsa con duraznos.

La sorpresa petrificó al mayor algunos segundos para luego entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza.

\- ¿Les escupiste, están podridos, envenenados?

\- ¡Claro que no! Es que te he visto comerlos a menudo y pensé que quizá te gustaban tanto como a mi las manzanas.

\- ¿Cuánto por ellos?

\- ¿Uh?

\- La gente no da las cosas porque si.

\- ¿Ah no? - analítico - ¿Los regalos tampoco?

\- ¿Regalo? Un regalo... para mi.

Tuvo que decir la oración en voz alta pues una mitad de ella no parecía acorde con la otra parte.

\- Vas pues.

La arrebató con un burdo movimiento y se dió la media vuelta pero antes de retirarse dejó una en manos del niño.

\- Aprovechala enano porque al menos para mi son realmente valiosas.

\- ¡Gracias!

El sacerdote no pudo contener una risilla, el las pagó y aún así dice algo como eso. Definitivamente estúpido.

...

Un par de semanas después.

El rey toma una ducha cuando un golpe abrupto a la puerta resuena en el lugar.

\- ¡Sinbad no está funcionando!

\- No podemos tener sexo todo el tiempo, alguien podría notarlo.

\- ¡Entonces haz bien tu puto trabajo!

\- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

\- ¡Me estoy enamorando!

Estaba tan desesperado que la más grande debilidad escapó de su boca. Supo que todo estaba perdido cuando los labios de Sinbad se curvaron pronunciada y malignamente.

\- Ahora si eres todo mío Judal.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Viró con intención de huir lejos, muy lejos y jamás volver.

\- ¿Será que prefieras que le diga todo a Aladdin?

\- Oh por...

Judal se fué al piso completamente pálido, temblando. Se vió a si mismo como aquel niño lastimado por la organización.

\- No te preocupes, las cosas no tienen porque cambiar. Un rey no rompe una promesa. ¿Qué te parece divertirte un rato?

\- Yo...

\- Ya no puedes negarte, ¿o si?

\- No...

Susurró como lamento, con la poca energía que aún le queda.

...

La asquerosa rutina de seducción duró mucho más de lo calculado por el sacerdote. Los seis meses de acostarse con Sinbad se convirtieron en un infierno en tierra y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie porque en primera el solito se metió en tan terrible encrucijada. Todo por culpa de esa cobardía, del terror ante la posibilidad de ser rechazado por el pequeño magi. Este le sonríe, le da obsequios, se acerca tanto y desnuda su alma de tal forma que le ha llevado a pensar que es el ser más sucio en el universo. Ahora mismo se ducha en el río, completamente desnudo y expuesto a que cualquiera le vea. Ha frotado la piel con tal ímpetu que uno podría concluir que planea arrancarla.

\- Je je je, ¿te has caído al lodo Judal-kun?

Y esa era la única persona en toda la creación a la que no quería encontrarse, le ignoró, fingió no escuchar pero su silencio preocupó al niño que se metió al agua sin importarle arruinar su ropa. Posó suavemente la palma sobre la espalda del mayor.

\- Te harás daño.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

Le retiró de un manotazo. El sacerdote se ve a si mismo como una plaga y no soportaría contaminarle. Pero esos ojitos que se cristalizan y contienen las lágrimas le hacen sentir mucho peor.

\- Tienes razón, ni siquiera somos amigos y... será mejor que me vaya.

Aladdin se volteó, en ese instante parecía tan frágil que daba la impresión de que se rompería de un segundo al otro. Judal tuvo que enterrar las uñas en el brazo que ansiaba consolarle, entre menos se vean de ahora en adelante mejor.

...

Varios días después en la alcoba del hijo de Solomon.

\- ¡Acompañanos Aladdin! ¡Morgiana, Yamuraiha, mi maestro y yo iremos a pescar la cena! ¡Será divertido!

\- Je je je lo siento Alibaba-kun, no entendí muy bien la última clase así que prefiero estudiar.

\- Mmm, al menos ¿gustas que te traiga algo?

\- Nop, iré a la cocina por algunas manzanas.

\- Está bien. Suerte.

\- Gracias.

Aladdin se quedó solo como a últimas fechas pero los encantamientos mágicos son lo último que pasa por su mente. ¿Por qué las cosas con Judal salieron tan mal si pasaban momentos agradables? "¡No me toques!" De primera instancia es una frase hostil pero también puede considerarse una advertencia. Si Judal en verdad pretendiera evitarlo le cortaría la mano o algo por el estilo. Los zafiros se abren desmesuradamente, enmarcados por las tenues ojeras fruto de las noches en vela.

\- ¿Acaso me protegía?

Las mejillas de Aladdin se iluminaron de un tierno e intenso carmín pero a diferencia de cierto sacerdote despistado el agudo niño atinó con la causa. Sonrió y se puso en pie. Judal le escucharía así tuviera que obligarlo.

...

Las pupilas doradas se deleitan con el hermoso muchacho carente de ropa.

\- ¿Acaso esperas una invitación para entrar a la cama?

Definitivamente el oráculo ha llegado al límite de su paciencia, si es que acaso tuvo alguna vez. Todas las estupideces en su vida le han llevado a este momento. Claro que irá al lecho, incluso toma asiento cómodamente en el regazo del hombre. El plan es sencillo, aprovechar que este lo posee para atravesarle la varita en la garganta. Rápido, eficaz, sin margen de error. Por desgracia el destino nunca fluye de su lado y lo entiende cuando Sinbad lo azota imperiosamente en la cama a tal punto que le aturde. Judal fuera de si se reincorpora para darle al menos un puñetazo, si después el rey le hace papilla al menos habría limpiado un poco su orgullo pero entonces entró Aladdin cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- E-enano no es...

Vaya ironía, el señor boca floja no puede articular una frase coherente. Bien lo admite, es patético. No logra reunir ni un ápice de valor pero el semblante de Aladdin no ayuda en lo más mínimo. Ni Gyokuen inspiraba tanto miedo pero lo que más duele es que seguramente lo odia. Que injusto, ¿no? Siquiera fueron amigos y ahora le desprecia.

\- Ya entiendo - incluso su voz denota autoridad.

\- Vaya Aladdin lamento que nos hayas encontrado en tan embarazosa situación pero como sabes Judal es un chico muy travieso - los dígitos del rey se pasean por el rostro del magi caído.

\- Ojisan como roces un centímetro más de él...

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso?

\- ¿Celoso? - negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, Judal desvió la mirada, lo suponía nunca significó algo para ese niño - ¡Estoy furioso!

Ambos le contemplaron incrédulos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con sus sentimientos?!

Aladdin prácticamente corrió a la cama, cubrió al mayor con la sábana y le cargó en sus pequeños brazos.

\- Nunca más te acerques a él.

\- ¿O si no qué? ¿Me asesinaras? Eres un mago de la creación.

\- No pero te quitaré a todos y cada uno de los genios, la confianza de tus generales, súbditos, alianza de los siete mares y finalmente Sindria.

El mayor fué derrotado con simples palabras, nunca le han amenazado de manera tan convincente. No, sabe perfectamente que ese niño cumplirá su palabra. No tuvo más remedio que dejarlos ir.

...

En la recámara de Aladdin.

Este aún sostiene en brazos a Judal que se esconde en su pecho.

\- ¡Ay!

La queja de los magi tuvo lugar después de que estos se fueran derechito al piso, Aladdin incluso terminó aplastado por el mayor.

\- ¡Me dolió enano!

\- ¡Lo siento pero pesas mucho!

\- ¡No hagas lo que no puedes para empezar! ¡¿Y cómo demonios lo hiciste de cualquier manera?!

\- Supongo que estaba realmente enojado ja ja ja ay.

\- Gracias por todo enano pero será mejor que...

\- Me gustas mucho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lamento darme cuenta tan tarde pero tus sentimientos llegaron a mi - sonrió.

\- ¡Mendigo mocoso engreído! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí?! ¡Y ni falta hace que me digas que soy estúpido porque... !

\- Eres muy lindo Judal-kun.

\- No volveré a Sindria.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos juntos de viaje? Déjame borrar todas y cada una de tus heridas.

\- Ey tampoco es tan animal, mi cuerpo...

\- No, las de aquí - tocó su pecho con dulzura.

\- Eres un idiota.

Judal capturó al infante debajo suyo para besar los temblorosos labios inexpertos. Aladdin pudo sentir la desnudez del sacerdote en toda su plenitud y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- ¡Kya! - apenas su boca tuvo libertad emitió un grito agudo.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Quién diría? Tan maduro el mocoso y tan infantil en otros aspectos. No te angusties, poseo más que suficiente experiencia.

\- ¿E-experiencia? Ah... no estoy listo para...

Los acontecimientos posteriores se dieron muy rápido. Judal se ató la sábana a modo de túnica, se echó al hombro a su pequeña víctima y destruyó el techo de la habitación. Para cuando Jafar llegó al sitio no había rastro alguno del par, solo el bastón del más joven. Fué claro entonces que el magi caído había secuestrado a Aladdin y que no le daría oportunidad de escapar. ¿Alguien pensó que Sinbad era el villano de la historia? Si fué así, el plan el sol negro salió a la perfección.

\- No hay mejor marioneta que el rey idiota~. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

\- ¡Judal-kun bájame!

\- ¡Jamás!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je un SinJu-JuAla, tenía que sacarle provecho a la personalidad retorcida de Judal y qué mejor que hacerse la víctima del buen sexo con Sinbad para secuestrar al amor de su vida? Ah que Sin, y este pensando que lo tenía en sus manos XD. Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima! Larga vida magi!**


End file.
